The field of the invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to detection systems that may be used with such systems.
At least some known communication systems, such as, for example, radio broadcasting systems, use antennas to transmit and/or receive signals. However, such signals may be masked by noise and/or may be attenuated due to a transmission medium and/or a distance the signals travel before reaching the antenna, for example. Accordingly, signals may be difficult to detect rapidly.
At least some communication systems use signal processing algorithms or other detection algorithms to detect signals of interest. Such detection algorithms often rely on filters to filter out noise and/or to isolate frequencies of interest, or rely on detecting energy that exceeds the energy of background noise. In addition, at least some known detection algorithms require prior knowledge or selection of a detection threshold, a bandwidth, and a center frequency of the signal of interest to enable the detection algorithms to detect the signal of interest. Accordingly, in such detection algorithms, characteristics of the signal of interest are required to be known before the signal of interest may be detected or identified.